sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Public RP
Dimensional Clash - Made by: Enervar (Open by Requests RP) Presentation Welcome. This will be an open RP, but you need to request to join, but don't delete other persons stuff. Put your username on () after what you wrote, please. Users * Enervar * Noahc2015 * RedRush3999 * Alexneushoorn * Saren the Dark Lynx Characters * Ruben * Hectic * Komerl * Esme * Alex * Proxima * Nefertiti * Ice * Emrys Roleplay Ruben The Hedgehog, a male, orange fur hedgehog is training on an open field. (Enervar) A green hedgehog approached Ruben silently, not wanting to be seen really. (Noahc2015) Ruben senses the presence of the green hedgehog and with a smile he says: '"Hi!"' (Enervar) Komerl then joins the two hedgehogs via going through a Giant Ring. He then falls towards the ground with a thud and rubs his head. '"Ugh....." '(RedRush3999) "Hey! Are you OK?!" ''said Ruben as he turns to Komerl. (Enervar)'' "I could be better, honestly..." Komerl says as he turns to Ruben. "Who are you exactly?" ''(RedRush3999)'' "My name's Ruben The Hedgehog! And yours?" ''The appearance of Ruben in that drawing is outdated. Now he was a left robotic arm. (Enervar)'' Hectic paid absolute attention to both of them, eating what appeared to be a cinnamon roll. (Noahc2015) Ruben turned to Hectic. '"Who are you?" ''' (Enervar)'' Hectic stopped chomping on his cinnamon roll and turned to Ruben. '"Hectic "Celeste". Or you may call me Hectic The Hedgehog." 'He said as he turned back to his cinnamon roll to continue eating it. (Noahc2015) "Can I ask you something? Are you strong?" ''(Enervar)'' "I suppose so. I never really fought, though..." ''(Noahc2015)'' "You never fought? But fighting is really fun! Especially when you're doing it against friends! It's kinda relaxing for me..." ''Ruben looks at his robotic left arm. "But sometimes you're oblied to fight even if you don't wanna, just to save your life and of the ones you love..." (Enervar) Suddenly, a man who's half human, half bat landed next to the boys. (Alexneushoorn) '''"Hello, boys. My name is Alex. Who are you?" The man asked. (Alexneushoorn) "Komerl Aden Hedgehog, nice to meet you." Komerl replies with a smile at Alex. He then turns to Ruben and says sheepishly, '''"I'm pretty good at fighting myself! Although, I DO hold back a lot of times." (RedRush3999)'' "I know a thing or two about fighting too. I serve in a military squad for The Mobian Junta. I'm currently off-duty, though.'' Alex said with a smile back. (Alexneushoorn) Ruben turns to Komerl. '"I hold back many times too. Haha!" 'Ruben turns to Alex. '"That's weird. Wait. I think we're all from diferent dimensions, cause in my Mobius, the only army is the Galaxy Army." '(Enervar) "Yeah, my Mobius is different from yours, because here, there's multiple armies like G.U.N. and such." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Well, Tails told me about rifts on the space-time realm, but I never knew it would be possible..." ''Ruben answered Alex. Meanwhile, robotic footsteps could be heard. (Enervar)'' "Hey, does anyone else hear someone make robotic footsteps?" ''Alex said confused. (Alexneushoorn)'' A robot flyes and lands in front of Alex, Ruben and Komerl. '"Scanning... Detected Ruben The Hedgehog, from MOBIUS-372." 'Ruben smirks at the robot. '"Guys, look. The robot knows my name!" "Scanning... Also detected Alex and Komerl from other rifts." '(Enervar) "I wish I brought my rocket launcher Rockette with me..." ''Alex muttered. (Alexneushoorn)'' "You have a RL named Rockette? THAT'S AWESOME!" ''Said Ruben. (Enervar)'' "I know. She fires all kinds of rockets: Normal rockets, homing rockets, you name it." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "OMG! I wanna see that!" ''Said Ruben excited. (Enervar)'' "I wish I could, but Rockette's at home, because I'm off duty, and therefore, I thought I didn't need her right now." ''Alex said, frowning. (Alexneushoorn)'' The robot's eyes turn red. '"You're all a menace to Rek's plans." 'Ruben turned serious. '"Rek's?" '(Enervar) Komerl simply just crosses his arms and frowns at the robot. "What do you want here?" ''Inside of his mind, Esme wakes up from her slumber and according to his recent thoughts, something was going on. "Komerl, is something wrong? What is it?" ''she asked him mentally in concern while rubbing her eyes. ''"There's something up....I have a bad feeling about that robot..." ''Komerl thought back to her. Outside of his mindscape, Komerl walks up to the robot with a dark look on his face as he pulls out his sword. ''"What's your story, tin-can?" (RedRush3999) '''"Good thing I always keep a glock in my pocket for cases like this." Alex said as he grabbed a glock pistol from his pocket. (Alexneushoorn) "Guys, do you want me to tell you who's Rek?" ''Says Ruben to Komerl and Alex. (Enervar)'' "Yes, please." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) Komerl looks back at Ruben and simply nods. "He's your archenemy from your dimenson, right? Also, your name sounds like the name of a sandwich. As for you...." he began to say to the robot and he roundhouse kicked him with a surprising amount of force. (RedRush3999) The robot swiftly evaded the attack by jumping backwards. '"Even you think my name's like a sandwich name... Oh well... And no, Rek's not my archenemy, but one of my most fearsome enemies ever. Rek... Or by the full name Rek'Sai. He's an android lion created at the same time as the android hedgehog Proxima Plus, her sister. Proxima held a huge power inside of her since the beggining, so Rek'Sai, who needed to train, got jealous. He destroied the lab where they were created, killing everyone. When he was trying to kill Proxima, me and one friend of mine who were investigating the lab, protected Proxima. The battle was difficult, cause Rek'Sai gains a boost of power for every person he kills. The size of the boost depends on how strong the person is. His objective was simple, gain the immense power which Proxima, me and my friend had, and be the ruler of my dimension's Mobius. We thought we killed him in Popota's volcano when Proxima unleashed her power just once, but it seems he's still alive." 'Ruben told with a serious face. '"Rek'Sai's gonna be the ruler of all dimensions. That's why he brought you here." 'Proclaimed the robot. (Enervar) "Well, that's just great. NOT. We're facing a serial killer android with probably no chance of surviving." ''Alex said angrily. (Alexneushoorn)'' Komerl just smirks and seems to be excited, which start to creep everyone out. "Heh, I can't wait to fight him then but first, me and this tin-can here are gonna have a quick exhibition match." ''He looks at the robot then starts to perform the Speed Burst but then is pulled into his mindscape by Esme, who gestures him to listen to her suggestion. "Komerl, wait a second! I have a plan! Try this..." As she tells him her plan, he has a 'that-is-the-best-plan-ever' smirk on his face and pulled out of his mindscape. ''"Okay, I hope this works..." ''he then cups his hands to his side while charging a small amount of chaos energy and fire. ''"Chaos....." ''(RedRush3999)'' "Alex, we need to fight to! AHHHHH!" ''Ruben's fur turned yellow and his eyes red. '' "Scanning... Komerl plans to use a chaos attack. Chaos defenses on. Also, Ruben turned into his Super form without emeralds, just like Rek told me." ''(Enervar)'' Alex crossed his arms. "Great, they can turn super and I can't because I need the Chaos Emeralds for that...The last time I turned super was when Eggmoron broke the planet...Has that already been 8 years ago? Man, time flies." Alex shrugged off the feeling and fired his pistol at Rek. (Alexneushoorn) Komerl then cancelled his chaos attack and teleported to Alex. As he put his hand on his shoulders, Alex could feel chaos energy surging through him. Komerl then asked the robot an unexpected question, "Sooo, robot person-thingy, this 'Rek' person, is he really strong? Because I kinda wanna fight him now, yay!" ''Komerl says with an excited tone in his voice. (RedRush3999)'' Alex's hair and clothes turned yellow and he floated up as his pistol became a massive gold RPG-7 Rocket Launcher. '"Yes! I feel much stronger now! Let's battle, you crooked tin can!"' Alex said in an excited voice. (Alexneushoorn) Komerl just blinked and asked the robot another question, "Can you make chili dogs?" ''(RedRush3999)'' The robot said: '"Yes, Rek's very strong indeed. BUT I AM TOO!" 'Super ''Ruben smiled while he looked to his robotic left arm. ''"His power levels are going up like crazy! THAT'S AWESOME!" ''But before someon could do something about the robot a pink blast destroied the robot. (Enervar) "Hm, my expectations were a lot higher. Now I turned super for nothing." ''Alex said disappointed. (Alexneushoorn)'' "Don't turned normal yet!" ''An army of robots appeared before them and source of the pink blast landed in front of them. "Sub Leader of the 8th Team of GA (Galaxy Army) at your service, my name's..." ''Ruben interrupted her. "Proxima?!" "Hum? Hi Ruben and friends!" 'Said Proxima with a smile. (Enervar) "Oh, I won't turn normal yet." Alex said with a smirk as he fired his Super Rocket Launcher at the robots. (Alexneushoorn) Hectic looked towards the girl, but then stopped as he saw her appearance. He was astonished, and sat there stupidly. (Noahc2015) Proxima noticed Hectic and waved at him, smiling. "Proxima, there's no time to gain new friends. C'mon! AHHHH!" ''Ruben's fur turned purple and his eyes got back at yellow. Then he flew at high speed to the middle of the robo-army. ''"Guys, I leave the front ones to you" ''Proxima nodded, then she joined her hands and arms forming a canon that shots pink blasts. (Enervar)'' "Proxima, Ruben, I'll clean up here." Alex said as he kept blowing up robots. (Alexneushoorn) An airship appeared, someone inside screamed: '"They will not stop coming! Enter!" 'Ruben with his giant speed grabed Alex, Komerl, Hectic and Proxima and put them into the airship. He kissed the female pilot and said: '"I'll stay behind to gain you time." 'Ruben stayed fighting the robots while everyone start travelling in the airship. '"Hello. I'm your pilot here. Sorry for not seeing you in person, but someone needs to pilot this baby. Anyways, my name's Nefertiti The Cat, I'm the leader of the 8th team of Galaxy Army, that means I'm the boss for Proxima." 'Proxima smiled and explained the others. '''"The Galaxy Army is like a super cool group that act like super heroes, cause we help people! Anyways, Nefertiti is Ruben's wife and they're like SUPER cute! Our mission is simple. Protect the whole galaxy from bad guys! If you want you can join the Galaxy Army, but you need to pass some tests first! How about it? Wanna helps us defeat Rek'Sai? And about joining the army?"(Enervar)'' "I think the Colonel won't be happy if I joined a different army, so I'll only join temporarily." ''Alex said as he remembered the last time someone betrayed The Mobian Junta to join another army and shivered in fear. (Alexneushoorn)'' "Well of course. And what about you two?" ''Proxima said to Hectic and Komerl. "This is Nefertiti. Alex, grab a parachute and jump this is the location for your mission. Find Ice The Hedgehog." (Enervar) '''"Alright, but shouldn't I armor myself up first or something? I mean, I'm in my regular clothes right now." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Don't worry, Ice will have everything for you!" ''Said Nefertiti with a cheerful voice. (Enervar)'' "Uhh...I guess I can join temporarily. I still want to do some thinking about it." ''Said Hectic. (Noahc2015)'' "Alright, then I'll be going. See you real soon, guys." (Alex has returned to normal by now.) Alex said as he grabbed a parachute, put it on and jumped out of the plane. Not long after that, he opened his parachute and flew to the ground. Once he landed, he got out his glock and walked around, aiming his glock in directions that possible danger could come from. (Alexneushoorn) "That's cool, Hectic! Then you come with me!" ''Proxima grabed Hectic's arm and jumped off the plane, landind easily with her jet propolsors. ''"What about you, Komerl?" ''Asked Nefertiti. Meanwhile, someone touches Alex's shoulder giving him a cold sensation. (Enervar)'' Alex turned around to see who the person is. (Alexneushoorn) "Hi. You must be Alex. I'm Ice, Leader of the 3rd Team of Galaxy Army. Nice to meet you." ''(Enervar)'' "Yes, I'm Alex. It's nice to meet you too." (Alexneushoorn) "Well Alex, I traveled to your dimension in Tails' machine and here you have all the things you need to fight, including your rocket launcher." ''Ice passed Alex all of his belogings. (Enervar)'' "Wait, did you break into my house?!" Alex asked confused. (Alexneushoorn) "No. I did this!" ''Ice turns himself into frozen vapour and then back to normal. ''"I passed trought your door." ''(Enervar)'' "Oh, okay." Alex changed into his Mobian Junta outfit and got Rockette ready. '"Okay, Rockette, it's time for battle."' Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) Some robots appear. '"Ready to rock this bolts and plugs?" 'Said Ice with frozen vapour around his hands. (Enervar) "Always ready." Alex said. He charged Rockette and fired 3 rockets at the robots. (Alexneushoorn) "Ice Breath! Ice Spikes!" ''With the first ability, Ice froze some of the robots and with the other he destroied them. (Enervar)'' The rockets hit some robots and they exploded on contact with the rockets. Alex fired some more at them. "I'm the Lord of the Harvest! Bring it down! Bring it down!" ''Alex shouted. (Alexneushoorn)'' Ice laughted awkwardly as he heard Alex spoke, then he kept hitting robots but with physical fighting to not waste energy. (Enervar) Soon'', all robots were defeated.'' "Great job, sir." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Drop the formalities. Call me Ice, just!" ''Ice started to wait for a hand shake. (Enervar)'' "Okay, Ice." Alex said as he shook Ice's hand. (Alexneushoorn) "Let's defeat evil with the power of friendship." ''Ice laughted. (Enervar)'' "Alright then." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Let's go, follow me." ''Ice said and it started walking. (Enervar)'' "Okay." Alex said as he walked after Ice. (Alexneushoorn) "We're going to Spotter's Labs. Do you know them?" ''Ice asked. (Enervar)'' "Not at all." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Wait, anywhere are we going??" ''Hectic asked Proxima. (Noahc2015)'' "Not going into details, Spotter's Labs where the ones who created Rek'Sai and Proxima." ''Said Ice. Meanwhile, Proxima said to Hectic: ''"We're going to find clues to where Rek's at." ''A bunch of robots appear. ''"Do you know how to fight, Hectic?" ''(Enervar)'' "Okay, interesting." Alex said. "When will we get there?" ''(Alexneushoorn)'' "Minutes..." ''Said Ice. (Enervar)'' "Alrighty." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) Alex and Ice reached Spotter's Labs. (Enervar) '' '"Looks like we're here."' ''Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "It's abandoned... Let's rest for a bit, OK?" ''Ice suggested. Meanwhile, some soldiers were looking for someone called Emrys. (Enervar)'' "Man, if I knew we had to camp out here, I would've brought some survivor water bottles. But yeah, let's rest here." ''Alex said. (Alexneushoorn)'' "I brought many. Here." ''Said Ice. (Enervar)'' Said soldiers found themselves engulfed in a black powdery substance that smelled strangely reminiscent to sulfur before a spark hit the powder, creating a sizable explosion. (Saren the Dark Lynx) An airship carrying Nefertiti and Komerl passed above that explosion. '"What was that?" 'Thought Nefertiti. (Enervar) When the smoke cleared, a man of six foot seven with scale patterns tattooed across his entire body was seen standing near the epicenter. Said man had reptilian yellow eyes with the pupils being slits. (Saren the Dark Lynx) For clothes this man was wearing a dark green shirt that was mostly covered by a torn black hooded scarf, a tattered thin grey prayer skirt that looked incredibly aged with no gloves. His tanned complexion helping with looking like some kind of foreigner. (Saren the Dark Lynx) The man lowered the hood covering him to reveal thin strands of medium length black hair kept in a 'wild' look, which complimented the grin he had on his face. (Saren the Dark Lynx) "Oh what fun that was~... Too bad they didn't last long~!" The man said as he chuckled, the grin ever present on his face. (Saren the Dark Lynx) Hectic stared in bewilderment at the man. (Noahc2015) "Who are you, and are you a ally or foe?" 'Hectic questioned. (Noahc2015) ''Meanwhile, Alex was drinking water from a bottle Ice gave him. '''"I wonder what the rest is up to." Alex said. (Alexneushoorn) "Heheheheheh.. Friend? Hell no..~" the man chuckled. "My name is Vaughn, and i'm certainly no friend to a bunch of furries!" (Saren) Komerl, who was nearby, sweat dropped when he heard Vaughn's comment. '''"Is he some sort of rascist?" he thought to himself. He then used the Flaming Flash Step to appear right behind him with a sword on the man's neck. ''"Let me guess, you work for Rek, and you're trying to kill us, right?" ''he says, kind of annoyed and bored at the same time.'' Given that mobians are generally have the size of humans, placing the sword at his neck would prove disadvantageous. Something Emrys capitalized on when he shifted his weight to kick Komerl away. "Meh...." ''Komerl thought as he rebound off the wall onto the ground. ''"Seriously, are you gonna answer my question or not?" ''He says with a disinterested look on his face.'' "Meh, don't even know a Rek. Still doesn't stop me from wanting to choke the life out of you." Emrys said all plausé, finding Komerl to be nothing more than some twit he has to deal with before he can get some entertainment. Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Freejoin roleplay